No Business Like Show Business
by Clear Eyed Dreamer
Summary: AU : Everyone has their place in the show business totem pole. Vegeta is a soap opera star hoping to make it big in films with director, Bulma, and leading lady ChiChi. VB with some GCC.
1. Chapter 1 : The End

No Business Like Show Business

A/U : Everyone has their place in the show business totem pole. Vegeta is a soap opera star hoping to make it big in films with director, Bulma, and leading lady Chi-Chi. V/B with some GCC.

A/N: Reviews are love.

Chapter 1 : The End

Nothing was going as it was supposed to be. There was supposed to be tears, cake and a huge celebration later on, but Bulma Briefs was ready to just throw it all away right at that moment. She was the one who had made 'Passion's Grace' the huge day-time soap opera that it was over the last six years. It was her great directing skills and her knowledge of camera shots and setting the tone of the atmosphere that propelled the show to the top. Now, on the very last day of filming for the huge two hour series finale, the producer decided to step up and take control. He was nothing more than a whining, simpering fool as far as she was concerned. The entire tone of the shoot had changed now. Where once everyone was hugging and crying, sad that the show was coming to an end, there was now a heavy cloud of tension over everything. She angrily flipped her shoulder-length aqua hair behind her ear as she sat in the directors chair and watched as the producer made a mess out of everything. "Yamcha!" She called out.

The tall, dark haired man with a scarred face made his way over to Bulma, "yes, miss Briefs?"

"I need coffee, and lots of it," she replied to her lackey. "And try not to get distracted by any of actresses this time, or you'll be finding your butt in line at the employment office," she snapped and watched in satisfaction as he scampered off. She glanced at the clock on the wall which read five after two in the afternoon. They should have had this shot and two others done by now. She took the cup from Yamcha when he re-appeared and drank down half of the coffee and milk concoction. A sigh left her lips as she got to her feet and walked over to the set where the short, stocky producer was telling the three stars in the shot how he wanted it to go.

"Frieza," he spoke to a tall thin man who was abnormally pale, "to start the shot you are to be standing in the middle of the living room with arms crossed watching the door. Now you, Videl," he spoke to the little dark haired girl of eight years old, "will creep halfway down the stairs to watch the scene unfold in front of you. Vegeta," he turned his attention to the cranky looking man with tall black hair and smouldering black eyes, "you are to walk in the door and upon seeing Frieza standing there, you-"

Noticing the vein on Vegeta's forehead start to pop, Bulma cut in. "If I could, Yajirobe, it doesn't make sense for Frieza to just be standing there. He's not supposed to know Vegeta's character broke out of prison and is coming for him after he set him up. Couldn't he be watching television or eating?"

Yajirobe, the producer shook his head furiously. "No, no! It must be done exactly as I stated."

"Listen here, you insolent little…" Vegeta started but let himself trail off, thinking better of angering the man in charge for now.

Bulma sighed and shook her head, this was ridiculous. She placed her hand softly on Vegeta's arm and whispered, "come see me later, I think I have a good proposition for you." A slight nod of his head gave her all the answer she needed. Another shake of her head and she walked off towards the break room.

She sat in the little room equipped with television and two sofa's until four in the afternoon, watching the progress of the scenes on the television which had one of the stage camera's fed through it. It would frustrate her too much to be there in person watching Yajirobe ruin everything. When the door opened she turned her head to smile at Vegeta as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"He's finally done with my scenes for now," he told her, tone bitter, "he's ruining everything any of us worked for." He sat down on the same sofa where Bulma was.

She nodded. "I wish there was something I could do, really, but there's nothing. He has final say over everything, I just wish he hadn't decided to utilise it." She looked at him with a smile, "so, what are your plans after the shows done? Have any parts lined up?"

He shook his head and frowned moodily, "nothing. I've had auditions, but no call backs. No one wants a soap actor."

"Well, it's your lucky day then," she told him excitedly, "I got hired on to a new big budget romance movie," she held up her hand to keep him from commenting just yet, "and the producer is just great, he's giving me almost complete freedom, I can hire whoever I want. I've been keeping it on the down low because I didn't want Yajirobe hearing about it."

"And what does this have to do with me, woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I'm still looking to full most of the parts and I'm prepared to offer you the leading male role," she told him, her smile widening, "I think you'll be great for it. You've got lots of romance experience through this show, I mean, the women love you. Who else has had as many romantic storylines as you have? Plus, I hired this new up and coming actress, Chi-Chi Son, for the leading woman. That way, we can get a lot of free press. Her husband happens to be Goku Son, only the host of the most watched prime time talk show. You just know he'll want to plug his wife's big break."

Vegeta listened to her ramble on without so much as a twitch. "So you're just going to offer me it? No strings attached?"

"Sure," Bulma nodded, "why not? I know how to handle you by now, it's only been six years," she giggled and nudged him with her elbow, receiving a grunt from him, "you know as well as I do, that no other director is going to put up with your cranky attitude and ego."

"Woman, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have a job. I am this show." He told her smugly.

"Whatever," she giggled again and pushed him, "go back to the stage, Yajirobe probably misses you."

He smirked at her, "if I'm going to endure that torture, than so are you." He got to his feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him out the door.

It was the very last scene of the very last show of "Passion's Grace". After many of the actors pleading with Yajirobe and one even threatening to walk out, he turned the scene over to Bulma. She had given them their cues, placements and instructed the camera-men as to the shots she wanted. All that was left was for it to be pulled off by the actors.

Vegeta stood center stage with a curvaceous actress by the name of Marron. His character, Drake, held the hands of her character, Alicia. They stood face to face with their hands up between their chests.

"I have to leave," he told her, "I have no other choice."

"But you do, Drake," she replied, "you can stay with me, here, and we can be together."

He let out a loud sigh, "I can't, because you see Alicia, I don't actually exist. Not here anyway, not as far as the government's concerned."

"I don't understand," she stated, confusion in her voice.

He hung his head for a second before looking in her eyes again, "I'm not from here, I'm an alien."

She gasped, "It can't be."

"But it is," he told her, "In fact, there I'm a Prince and I must return."

"I don't care if you're not human, I still love you and I want to be with you," she cried out, tears dripping down her cheeks.

He let go of her hands and lifted one to cup her chin, "listen to me, Alicia. I may be a Prince there, but for as long as I've been on Earth, the only time I feel like royalty is when I look into your eyes." He kissed her lips softly. "Goodbye." He whispered before turning from her. There was a pause before he walked towards the open door.

"And… cut! That's a wrap!" Bulma yelled, jumping to her feet.

A cheer went up throughout the studio from the actors and crew.

"Alright," Vegeta's voice could be heard as he walked away from the set into the group of crew that was forming, "who's the writer who made me an alien Prince? That's ridiculous!"

Bulma laughed as a writer spoke up and Vegeta let him have it. The last six years of her life was almost over. "I can't believe this is the end."


	2. Chapter 2 : Celebrations

A/n: ah, reviews, I love reviews, they make me update faster. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Anyway, on to last chapters reviewers:

Lenk : The next chapter is right here and thanks for reviewing.

Silverwing145 : Thanks and here is the awaited next chapter.

Chapter 2 : Celebrations

That night there was to be one final send-off for the 'Passions Grace' crew. The series finale had played earlier that day and so far the feedback had been positive. Bulma was absolutely ecstatic. With six years of directing this show under her belt, as well as several low budget movies before hand, she felt like she could do anything. Tonight, in her opinion, was her night to shine.

She was dressed to kill in a haltered black dress that fit snugly to her form and hit just above her knee. The dress plunged low in the back and there was a sprinkle of sparkle along the bottom hem of the dress. She matched it with black high heels and a fine selection of silver jewellery. Her hair was slightly wavy and left down to frame her face.

Turning from the full length mirror she was admiring herself in, she walked out of the bathroom adjacent to her living room. Bulma lived in a top floor, top quality apartment. It had two large bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and two bathrooms. Hardwood floors ran all through it except in the bedrooms where it was carpeted. She had decorated it simple, with few knick-knacks and pictures. The furniture was all black and in most cases, leather. Any wood found in the apartment was cherry wood and polished to perfection. It was as opposite from her parents home as she could get it to be. They lived in a large plush home with big comfy furniture and lots of pictures. Bulma still couldn't believe she had left them behind.

The party was to be held in a large rented ballroom. There was going to be dinner, dancing and best of all, media. Bulma knew she was going to be interviewed and was ready to plug her upcoming movie. It was never too early to start publicity. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

The party was already in full swing by the time she got there. Bulma entered and was met first by some of the crew, who had already started drinking. After politely smiling and greeting them, she excused herself so that she go get something to eat. Of course, that was only the excuse she used. She was really looking for the media. The only media she could find, Yajirobe had claimed custody of. He was, no doubt, going on and on about how he had made 'Passions Grace' huge. Bulma narrowed her eyes at the spectacle. In defeat she found the head crew table and sat down to wait out Yajirobe.

Krillin, the editor, sat down beside her, "how you doing, Bulma?"

She smiled at him, "I'll be doing a lot better when Yajirobe releases the media."

"Eager to get a piece of that?" He asked her.

"Any publicity is good publicity," she stated and turned away from him, noticing one of the reporters, if that term could be used, getting away from Yajirobe. She excused herself to go hunt him down. She waited patiently as he interviewed the young, Videl.

After getting his interview with the young soap actress, he turned to see Bulma Briefs standing nearby watching him. He gave a signal to his cameraman and headed over to her. "Ms. Briefs, mind giving a moment of your time for 'Soaps Weekly'?"

Bulma smiled brightly, "of course not. I don't think we've met before, you are?"

"I go by Cooler," he told her with a sly smile.

"Ah, well, interview away," she told him.

After a ten minute interview in which Bulma plugged her new movie as much as possible, she finally let the poor man go. With a sigh she looked around the party, it really was lacking. Since she didn't drink, there really was no point to her talking with most of the guests, who used the party as an excuse to get drunk. Because of this she found herself leaning against one of the walls watching everyone else.

Vegeta only came because he felt he had to. He had done a successful job of avoiding most anyone who would talk to him for most of the night. His attire was normal for him, baggy black slacks and a navy button down shirt. The only good thing about this party was the free food, which he happily chowed down on earlier. Sitting at one of the tables designated for talent, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning, he watched as Marron sauntered over to him with a glass of wine.

"How you doing, sweetie?" she asked him as she took a seat beside him. "Did you want a drink? I could grab one for you if you'd like."

"I don't drink, it does nothing but turn the likes of you into simpering, idiotic fools," he told her, hoping his disdain would drive her away.

She laughed instead, an airy sound. "Oh Vegeta, you're so funny," she told him, placing a small hand on his forearm.

Vegeta glanced down at it before shaking it off. "What do you want?" he asked her, not altogether nicely.

Marron giggled and leaned in close to him, "well, you get right to the point don't you?"

"Don't you have anyone else you could be annoying right now?" she was starting to annoy him.

Marron pouted slightly, "that's not very nice, Veggie-kins. And here I was hoping you'd like to get together with me after the party."

"Why would I voluntarily spend any amount of time with you?" he asked her. Vegeta looked around the room, his eyes settling on the aqua-haired woman against the far wall. She was smiling and watching this disgusting show with amusement. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Marron cooed and wrapped her arms around one of his.

Vegeta glanced at his arm and the woman clinging to it before looking back at Bulma with a pleading look. He watched her chuckle before nodding to him and starting to make her way over. "Because I am mean."

"So, you never did answer me, honey, you want to come back to my place tonight?" Marron said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Marron, hi," Bulma greeted her happily as she came up to them before turning her attention to the male, "Vegeta, I've been looking all over for you."

Marron pouted again at being interrupted, "Bulma, we were in the middle of something."

"Sorry," Bulma apologized, "but Vegeta and I have to be on our way."

"But…but…Vegeta…" she turned her eyes to the man beside her pleadingly.

He shrugged and grabbed his arm away from her before standing, "have to do what the woman wants," he told her gruffly before taking off behind Bulma, leaving Marron to herself.

"I actually feel bad for you," Bulma told him as they walked out into the crisp night air. She stopped outside the door and pulled a cigarette out of her purse. She lit it and took a drag.

Vegeta just shook his head, "you're lucky you just saved me or you know that cigarette would be smashed into the pavement right now."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "come one, it's not like you don't have any bad habits."

"I don't," he told her, sticking his nose in the air, "I'm perfect."

She laughed, "alright, whatever you say." She took another drag. "I'm going to need you down at Capsule Studios two days from now for a reading in front of the producer."

He nodded, "I'll be there, but for now, I'm taking off," he told her before grabbing the cigarette out of her mouth and dropping it on the ground. "Filthy habit," he muttered before walking towards the parking lot.

Bulma shook her head and ground the cigarette out with her heel before following in the same direction.

Inside, Marron was getting over her hurt feelings the only way she knew how, with revenge. She waved over Cooler and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, "have I got a story for you."


End file.
